1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning sealing material from a roll, and more particularly, to an air cleaning apparatus for removing excess sealing material such as latex or adhesive from an applcation roll used to apply the latex or adhesive to flat or folded sheets, such as envelopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,851, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses an apparatus for applying sealing material, such as latex or adhesive to portions of envelopes, and then drying the material on the envelope for subsequent reuse in sealing the envelope. The apparatus is adapted to convey a single series, or two series of envelopes, in a generally triangular path between a pair of overlapping conveyor belts. At an apex of the triangular shaped path of the overlapped conveyor belts, sealing material such as latex is applied to the inside surface of the flap closure and also the body portion of the envelope.
Sealing material applicator means are provided comprising an impression roller disposed inside the triangular shaped conveying means at a corner thereof, while disposed outside and underneath the conveying means is a glue applicator roller having die portions to which latex material is applied, which die portions successively engage a linear array of envelopes so as to apply the sealing material to the surface of the flap closure and the body of the envelope. The envelopes are then conveyed to a drying station wherein the latex is dryed for subsequent reuse.
It has been found that if the applicator roll is not periodically cleaned to remove excess latex from its surface, the envelopes being successively fed by the applicator roll will tend to adhere to the roll and accordingly create substantial downtime of the apparatus while the roller is either replaced or cleaned, or both.
This invention provides such an apparatus for periodically cleaning the applicator roll to remove excess adhesive accumulated on the roll.